


The tower, the coffin

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: All For Nothing, Anthy is probably alive, Black Rose Arc, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fuck Mikage, Is this what you wanted, Sad Ending, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, Swordfighting, Utena loses it again, Utena snaps, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: She just had to reach the castle  —she just had to find the coffin, she just had to climb the tower  —and Himemiya would be hers again.Oh, she just had to wait. But eternity was a very long time; Luckily, like all princesses in coffins and towers, her time was eternal.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, Shinohara Wakaba & Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 4





	The tower, the coffin

When Wakaba Shinohara's sword pierced Anthy Himemiya, the one who uttered a scream was Utena Tenjou. Her world in that instant was engulfed in a tangle of thorns, and everything that was not Himemiya's body stained with scarlet on the ground ceased to exist at that moment.  
Scarlet. The colour of Himemiya Anthy's dress was scarlet. The colour staining the ground was scarlet. The colour coming out of her parted lips was scarlet. Utena Tenjou's world had turned vicious red, seeping into her eyes and burned into her memory. Blood had embalmed Anthy's scent of roses, and the world continued to turn crimson at breakneck speed.  
A strange but familiar exhaustion — the one she had felt upon being defeated by Touga, the one she had felt upon losing Himemiya for the first time — washed over her and she found herself pushed to walk with slow, shaky steps toward Wakaba.  
She was stupid, but she wasn't entirely dumb. Wakaba Shinohara was the cause of Anthy Himemiya's death. Endlessly melancholic, with the sweet taste of poison on her lips and twisted insides, Utena Tenjou pierced the chest of her former friend with the same darkened sword she had used to kill her beloved.  
Her beloved. She hadn't realized it until then. She loved her with a childlike, premature love, the one so intense that it usually destroyed the lives of dirty adults. After all, she had sworn to be a prince for Himemiya. The wound from her childhood had been left open, and time had only made it rot.  
Funeral bells flooded the duelling arena, and Utena Tenjou fell to the ground sobbing. The glass of vermilion wine overflowed and the candles went out. Himemiya Anthy; after hundreds of years, more asleep than dead in a glass coffin, with her hands crossed over her belly and the wound still dripping. With her curly hair loose around her face and the white wedding dress stained with her blood, indistinguishable from that of the Rose Bride. The brown skin soaked in crimson, the apple in her throat, the closed eyes, the lips stained of the red that ran down her chin. Himemiya Anthy; at the top of a tower that threatened to touch the sky, more dead than asleep and with the thorns of the crown of flowers digging into her forehead, embraced by the wild roses, with the piece of linen — with the sword of Wakaba in her chest — stuck in her finger. An unattainable princess, decorated, covered with jewels, with roses, dressed in scarlet. Had the dress always been that colour?  
A princess in a glass coffin, a princess on top of a tower covered in roses.  
Utena's heart pounded in her chest, wanting to get out, wanting to die. She hyperventilated, wailing, deeply hurt. Oh, but with what right did she complain?! Sweet, sweet Himemiya, hadn't I told you? «I will be your prince», «Do not fear, I will protect your happiness».  
Tenjou, Tenjou… They called her name, and they were insolent. Ah, leave me alone in my garden! Leave me alone in my castle! May Himemiya live there with me forever, and may neither of us grow up!  
By the time she was done, she was even redder than Himemiya. Oh, her sweet Anthy… She knelt beside her, pulling out her handkerchief and wiping the blood from her face. Eternity, miracles, Himemiya. If she got to the castle then she could get it all. If she found the glass coffin, if she climbed the rose-covered tower, she could have her princess. She stroked her hair, kissed her lips and praised her skin soaked in red, wanting to believe that Himemiya was listening to her. In her little Eden, in her little garden.  
She just had to reach the castle —she just had to find the coffin, she just had to climb the tower —and Himemiya would be hers again.  
Oh, she just had to wait. But eternity was a very long time; Luckily, like all princesses in coffins and towers, her time was eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go as planned...Utena really lost it. Well, it actually went as planned.


End file.
